AnimalTales: God Made You Special
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: God Made You Special". Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd * Nico (Rio) as Jerry Gourd * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry Stories: This features four classic stories: * AnimalTales: Fievel and the Giant Buffalo * Tom's Vacation * The Birds Must Be Crazy (from AnimalTales: Are You My Neighbor?) * AnimalTales: A Horse's Tale Fievel and the Giant Buffalo Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Dave * Pedro and Nico (Rio), and Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) as Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, and Tom Grape as Dave's Brothers * Junior the Buffalo (Home on the Range) as Goliath * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Jesse (Dave's father) * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as King Saul * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants), Hopper (A Bug's Life), and Nigel (Rio) as Jean-Claude, Phillipe, and Christopher as The Phillistine Generals * Hyenas (The Lion King), and Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as The French Peas as The Phillistines * Flounder (The Litte Mermaid) as Lenny Carrot * Rats (Flushed Away), Lemurs (Madagascar), and Mices (An American Tail) as Peas as Israelites * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Narrator Tom's Vacation Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd * Nico (Rio) as Jerry Gourd * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Annie * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse (The Aristocats) as The French Peas * Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) as Scallion #1 * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Charlie Pincher The Birds Must Be Crazy Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd * Nico (Rio) as Jerry Gourd A Horse's Tale Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as the Narrator * Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Snoodle Doo * Marty (Madagascar) as Snoo Farmer * Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Stranger (Creator) * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Snoodle Lou Silly Songs: This features two silly songs: * Bellybutton (from AnimalTales: The Ballad of Streaky) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from AnimalTales: The End of Silliness?/Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?) The Bellybutton Song: Cast: * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd * Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Miss Achmetha as Nurse * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Dr. Khalil The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Cast: * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Penguin Owner * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Cat Owner * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea as Bear Owner * Gunter (Adventure Time) as Penguin * Cat (Rio) as Cat * Bear (Balto) as Bear * The Backson (Winnie the Pooh), Delilah, Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Frankencelery and The Scallions as Quartet Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Channel